Two Minds, One Soul
by Hobbit985
Summary: The 9th Doctor discovers something, Rose admits her deepest secrets and Jack is caught in the middle. Sad, angsty story but with some 9thRose fluff towards the end.
1. Love Of Another

Rose lay awake listening to the Doctor potter about in the control room. It was awful knowing he was only in the next room, when he felt so much further away. They'd had another argument that day. It'd been about the usual stuff. Her stupidity, his stubbornness, Jack sticking his nose in to help and as a result having his head bitten off. She rolled on to her side and thought deeply. It had all started a week ago.

"Jack!" Rose cried out as she caught the captain reading a small purple notebook that she kept all her private inner most feelings in.

"_I'm sorry!" He said startled, giving her the book. "I didn't know what it was and I got curious and then I saw the Doctors name and I'm so sorry!"_

"_How much did you read?" Rose asked looking him straight in the eye._

"_Up to where you said you thought you were falling in love with the Doctor." Jack bit his lip. "I promise I won't say anything. Sorry, Rose."_

"_S'ok." Rose sighed and sat on her bed next to Jack. "But what am I going to do?"_

"_About the Doctor?" Jack frowned. "Well that's easy silly, just tell him."_

_Rose bit her own lip. _

"_I could, but what if he doesn't feel the same. I'll ruin our friendship." Rose looked downcast. "Why would he feel that way about a stupid human?"_

"_Rose, he thinks the world of you. Haven't you heard his thoughts at night?" Jack stared at her in disbelief. "You mean everything to him."_

"_Ok," Rose stood up and Jack followed._

"_You can do it." He whispered to her as they stood in the doorway of the control room._

"_Doctor?" Rose called out as she walked up the ramp to the central column._

"_Yes?" He poked his head out through the floor._

"_I… I have to tell you something…" Rose walked up to the control panel and started fingering the switches. The Doctor hoisted himself out of the floor and stood next to her, his deep blue, intense eyes staring at her._

"_What?" His tone was warm and kind. It made her melt._

"_I… well… ummm the past couple of weeks… I've been…" Rose bit her lip and swallowed._

"_Go on, Rose." Murmured Jack._

"_Come on, Rose. Whatever it is, you can tell me." The Doctor took her hands in his and she stared straight into his eyes. That's where she found her courage._

"_I think… I'm kind of falling… in love… with you." Rose whispered._

_The Doctor didn't say anything for a moment but he didn't let go of Rose's hands either, which Rose took to be a good sign._

"_Ok…" The Doctor thought for a moment. "I… ummm… I don't know what to say… Rose…I…"_

_Jack wandered into the room and shot the Doctor warning signals. 'Let her down gently!'_

"_Rose, I love you dearly as a friend, but… it could never be as more than that." The Doctor murmured. "I'm sorry, but…"_

"_No… it's fine…" Rose took her hands out of the Doctor's. "I knew that'd be your answer, I just thought you should know."_

That's when it had all started. The strong bond the two of them had begun to fade. Rose found herself spending more time with Jack simply because the Doctor took himself off into the depths of the TARDIS for hours at a time.

Then the arguments had started as well. The tension meant the tiniest of things set them off. Rose felt so depressed. In fact the past two days she'd been so low she hadn't even spoken.

The Doctor was her whole world and now she had to watch it crash and burn in front of her. It was like she was on the outside, looking in on where she _used_ to belong.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks and Rose got up and out of bed. She wandered into the TARDIS control room in her teddy bear pyjamas.

The Doctor looked up as she entered but then returned to his tinkering. Rose couldn't bear it; she wanted them to go back to how they'd been before.

The Doctor heard her coming from a way off. He could hear her thoughts, her pain, bouncing off the walls of the TARDIS. He knew what he was doing to her was destroying her inside, but he daren't get close to her.

When Rose had first admitted her feelings the Doctor hadn't been sure, but now he knew, he felt the same way. This was a big problem. The last time he'd felt this much for someone they'd died. He didn't want that to happen to Rose.

She stood in the doorway and he glanced up at her, but didn't say anything. He continued to patch up the extrapolator. She walked up the ramp and sat on the seat watching him closely. The Doctor could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. He looked up and saw she was crying.

"Oh, Rose, love," the Doctor wandered over and held out his arms to her. She gratefully accepted the hug. "It was my fault. I'm just taking a little time to adjust, but I promise you I won't ever leave, ok?"

"Ok," Rose shut her eyes as more tears rolled down her cheeks. They broke their embrace and Rose sat back on the chair. The dim green light that was cast over the TARDIS walls gave it an eerie but comforting glow.

"I know what you've been thinking, and things will be back to normal soon, I promise."

They looked deep into each other's eyes and both knew that they'd never get back to normal, however hard they tried.


	2. Abandoned

Rose wiped her tears away. Now was not the time to panic, the Doctor and Jack would save her as they always did. She pulled the hood of her blue waterproof up and listened to the patter of raindrops. It was raining hard and she was stuck in a cage in an arena. Apparently the aliens that inhabited this planet were going to let her out to face a large dog like creature that was likely to tear her apart.

Her breath came in short, ragged sobs. The aliens sat in the stands were chanting something that she couldn't quite make out above the sound of the rain. They stood, tall and looked like birds, they even made squawking noises. Occasionally a fight would break out in the crowd and two of the aliens would spread their wings and peck at each other.

Just then, through the rain a horn blew and three of the bird like aliens walked into the stadium, clutching rope in their beaks which was attached to the large dog like creature they were going to set loose on her.

Rose cowered back in the cage, sobbing more and more hysterically. The Doctor was making her suffer for what she'd done to him, she knew it.

"Doctor!" She screamed, though she was sure the crowd chanting and the rain must have drowned out her cries. "Jack!"

The birds opened her cage and pulled her roughly out. They had to drag her kicking and screaming into the centre of the arena where they threw her to the floor. She had scratches across her cheek where the birds had tried to restrain her.

She stood up and looked over at the aliens holding onto the dog with all their strength as it tried to charge at her. The rain fell down her face, mingled with tears and blood and Rose knew this was the end. The Doctor wasn't coming for her and neither was Jack. They'd abandoned her. They'd done the one thing they'd _promised_ never to do.

One of the bird aliens stood in the middle of the stadium and started to speak to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He squawked. The crowd fell silent. A rumble of thunder from some way off sounded and the rain grew heavier. "It is time for the main event! This human girl who we found trespassing is now to go head to head in combat with the Polastic beast of Lend!"

The crowd cheered and Rose looked around desperately for somewhere to run, somewhere to hide. Then she saw him. Through the rain, the Doctor in his leather jacket and Jack in his tight white t-shirt, were walking across the arena towards the bird that had just spoken.

The Doctor stood in front of the alien, while Rose ran and hugged Jack tightly.

"Hi," the Doctor smiled manically, despite the rain. "Sorry, but it's my fault Rose was trespassing. We'll just be going now, no need to punish her, I'll have a word when we get home."

"You will not be going anywhere!" The bird said indignantly. Rose let go of Jack and stood by his side, still sobbing and covered in blood. "You are _all_ prisoners now and therefore you shall all face the Polastic beast."

The Doctor's smiled slipped away.

"I hope you don't treat all your guests like this." He said darkly, his intense blue eyes burning. "We are leaving and if you try to stop us, I'll do this."

The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the ground and a small crater appeared. The birds stood back and let his pass. He took Rose's hand and began to lead her away from them, Jack following.

"We'll let you go this time, but if you ever return we will kill you." The birds hissed in a most un-bird like.

"Don't worry," the Doctor said without looking back. "We won't be coming back."

Twenty minutes later when they were sat in the TARDIS in dry clothes and Jack was cleaning Rose's cuts, they finally spoke.

"One day, just one day, maybe I'll finally pick a companion who gets the whole, 'don't wander off' thing." The Doctor muttered.

"Sorry, but you'd been gone so long, I was worried." Rose replied, hissing with pain as Jack applied some butterfly stitches to her cheek.

"Rose, do you not get it? Do you realise how dangerous it was to end up in that situation?" The Doctor asked huffily flicking switches on the console and setting the TARDIS into flight. "If me and Jack hadn't been walking past…"

"Fine, I'll just stay in the TARDIS and cook and clean and do everything a good house wife is supposed to do shall I?" Rose spat as Jack finished stitching her up.

"What-?"

"That's what you want isn't it?" Rose stood up and started towards the Doctor. "You want me to stay here and never have any adventures. You only want me on the TARDIS to keep you company."

"Rose, that's not fair-" The Doctor began.

"It never is!" Rose shouted cutting him off. "You treat me like a naughty kid Doctor. For gods sake it was your idea for me to come with you in the first place!"

"I know, I-"

"You treat me like I'm stupid and you never talk to me anymore. Not since the day I told you. I just want things to go back to normal!" Rose said desperately tears falling down her face again.

Jack bit his lip, deciding not to say anything.

"Look, Rose. I told you before-"

"Oh just shut up." Rose spat, sitting back down on the chair in the console room. "Forget it, you're the master, I won't wander off again, I'll live my life in your shadow, never having fun."

"Rose. Stop it." The Doctor said firmly. "I do not think you're stupid and you can _always_ come on adventures, I'm not stopping you. This is all in your head."

"All in my head?" Rose stared unable to believe what the Doctor had just said. "I'm not crazy; I'm not making this up. I'm telling you what you're doing to me."

"Rose. I'm not doing anything." The Doctor replied not meeting her gaze.

Rose stared for several seconds. That was it. She could take abuse from the Doctor, she could deal with him calling her stupid and insulting the human race in the heat of the moment, but lying to her? That was the one thing she couldn't stand.

"I hate you." Rose whispered.

Jack looked up sharply from the console at the fighting pair. The Doctor glanced at Rose as well.

"What?" He asked, sure he hadn't heard her properly.

"I hate you!" She shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid, bloody… arrggghhh."

Rose stormed off into the depths of the TARDIS.

The Doctor glanced at Jack.

"Hormones?" Jack suggested.

"No. She doesn't hate me and it's not hormones." The Doctor replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, hadn't you better go and make it up?" Jack frowned slightly as he connected another spare part to the TARDIS.

"I'll give it a minute." The Doctor said pacing round the console.

"You know if you just told her the truth you could go back to normal." Jack said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Truth?" The Doctor stopped pacing and stood next to Jack.

"It's obvious you feel the same way about her as she does about you." Jack flicked a few switches, checking they worked.

"Yeah, well, the last person I got close to died horribly. I'm not going to go through that again. Telling her the truth would put Rose in danger." The Doctor replied darkly.

Jack watched the Doctor carefully now.

"What did you do?" He asked his frown deepening.

"I went back in time and tried to stop the Dalek's from being created. That's what started the Time-War. It's all my fault. I murdered my family, my friends, Time-Lords I didn't even know!" The Doctor said quietly.

Jack stared. He understood now why the Doctor never opened up. Why he was reluctant to get close to anyone.

"What if you were putting Rose in more danger by _not_ admitting your feelings?" Jack asked quietly.

"I'm not, trust me." The Doctor sighed. "I'm going to go find her. Back in a bit. Don't touch anything."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ok, sir."

The Doctor wandered through the depths of the TARDIS looking for Rose. He found her sat on the bed in what was now her bedroom. She was staring into space and even when he sat next to her she refused to look at him.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but it's hard to adjust to, you know…" the Doctor trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Just forget it." Rose said bitterly. "It doesn't matter. I know you don't think I'm stupid, I know I was spouting rubbish. It's just taking me a while to get over… get over stuff."

The Doctor nodded. He knew deep down that she was suffering immense pain, but he didn't know what to do. It was too domestic, too human. He reached out and took her hand in his own, giving it a fleeting squeeze. She didn't respond. Her hand felt lifeless in his own and it broke his two hearts. Tears rolled slowly down Rose's face.


	3. Pain

Jack had a pounding headache. Ever since the Doctor had found out that Rose loved him, the pair had been slightly uncomfortable round each other. The slightest thing could spark an argument and, though they always made it up afterwards, there was still something amiss, as though someone had driven a wedge between them.

"It's your fault!" Rose shouted across the console.

"My fault?" The Doctor asked incredulously. "You're the idiot who messed with the TARDIS!"

"Only because you were too busy hiding away! What do you do in the depths of the TARDIS, Doctor?" Rose asked her fists clenched into tight fists. "Must be something important since you never tell me!"

"I don't do anything!" The Doctor replied his shoulders rising and falling quickly as he breathed deeply. "Anyway that's beside the point! I've told you before not to mess with the TARDIS! You don't know how to give her directions!"

"Then show me!" Rose spat through clenched teeth. "You're always saying I know nothing, then teach me!"

"I do not say 'you know nothing'." The Doctor said slightly hurt. "And I would show you if you had any patience!"

"I've got more patience than you!" Rose looked directly at the Doctor as she said this. "At least I don't ignore people when they tell me they love me."

That struck a nerve. Not only did the Doctor pause but Jack sat bolt upright on the chair he was lying on.

"That's enough!" Jack shouted. The Doctor and Rose both looked at him. "For god's sake! You're like a pair of children! Would you just get over things and go back to the way you were before? I came to this ship when you were the happy-go-lucky pair that I made friends with, but if you're going to be at each other's throats like this then I'm going to leave. Got it? Now give it a rest!"

Jack stormed out to see if he could find a bed to lie on in the depths of the TARDIS. Rose looked up at the Doctor scowling.

"That's your fault." She muttered.

"Don't start, Rose. I've had enough of this." The Doctor began to pace around the control panel occasionally flicking a switch or pushing a button.

"Yeah, well I've had enough of _you._" Rose replied nastily.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE?" The Doctor shouted. Rose took a step back, startled by the sudden outburst. The Doctor put his hands to his face. Rose felt the lump in her throat grow, tears threatening to fall.

The Doctor sighed and bought his hands back down to the control panel.

"I can't keep doing this, Rose." He didn't meet her gaze. The tears really did fall now. Rose looked down at her hands and saw she'd dug her nails an inch into her palms and they were now bleeding. She started whimpering to herself.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." She rubbed her hands together but it just made the stinging worse and she dripped blood everywhere. The Doctor looked up when he heard her mutterings.

"Oh, Rose," he walked towards her and took her hands in his own. "What've you done?"

"What have _I_ done?" Rose looked up, yanking her hands out of the Doctor's grasp. "Why don't you ask yourself that, before me?"

She stormed off into the TARDIS, heading for the sickbay. Jack was lying on one of the beds, a wet flannel over his forehead. She took out some strips of bandage and antiseptic wipes.

Rose tried to clear her hands up alone, but couldn't quite do it. Jack opened his eyes and glanced over when he heard her talking to herself.

"Crap, crap, crap. Damn it…" Rose dropped the bandages again as she tried to patch herself up. The tears were still rolling down her cheeks so Jack stood up and wandered over.

"Here. Let me." He took the bandages from her and wrapped it gently around her poor palms. "You really stressed?"

Rose shrugged, the tears still falling down her face.

"Oh, Rose. The Doctor's just finding it hard to adjust. I mean I think he's more scared of what will happen to you if someone finds out about your feelings is all." Jack murmured gently.

"I know," Rose sniffed. "But… I… I just love… him so much… why does he keep ignoring me? He won't even… take my hand anymore…"

She was sobbing almost hysterically. The pain was too much. Not her hands, but her heart.

"C'mere." Jack opened his arms to her and she accepted the hug gratefully.

"He asked me why I didn't just leave if I was so fed up with him… and I think he's right. I should leave." Rose whispered. "I've destroyed my friendship with him; I don't want to destroy yours!"

Jack felt a lump rise in his throat. As much as he knew Rose loved the Doctor, he loved her as well. He would even stretch as far as to say he loved the Doctor, and he couldn't bear to think that any one of them would leave.

"Rose, don't. It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault." Jack said. He felt the first of his tears roll down his face.

The pair let go of each other.

"Oh, Jack, don't cry." Rose said crying harder herself at the thought she'd upset Jack.

"Hey, you're not the one playing gooseberry." Jack smiled through his tears and even Rose chuckled.

They heard a noise from behind them and turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway. When he saw their tear-streaked faces it was almost too much for him. The Doctor couldn't stand putting the pair of them through so much pain. But at least they were all alive this way.

The Doctor went up to Rose and Jack and hugged them tightly. They both hugged back, understanding it was an apology. The three held each other, tears rolling down their faces, the TARDIS humming gently in the background.


	4. Ultimatum

Since the argument the day before the Doctor and Rose had each sunk into a stupor of deep thought. Though they were acting more normally than they had done for days, there was still something missing. They talked little and even Jack noticed something was different. It was so depressing in the TARDIS that Jack found himself sinking into the same stupor as the Doctor and Rose. Eventually he could stand it no longer.

"Hey, Doc," Jack said walking purposefully up the ramp to the central column in the control room. "Where are we off to today?"

"I… well… ummm…" evidently the Doctor had not been planning on going anywhere.

"How about Willopsy?" Jack suggested. The Doctor glanced at Rose who was sat on the floor playing with a pack of cards.

"I don't think-" the Doctor began.

"Great. C'mon I'll help you set the controls." Jack said cutting across him.

The Doctor gave in and the pair flicked switches and pushed buttons, setting the coordinates.

Rose glanced up for a moment but didn't say anything.

The TARDIS shuddered into life and began to make its usual voomshing noise. After a minute it stopped and Jack ran over to the doors.

"Oh, wow. Rose you've got to see this!" Jack called. Rose sighed and stood up heading over to the doors. She looked out and saw the TARDIS had landed on top of tall hill with tree's surrounding them on either side.

"You two go explore, I'll stay here and… umm… tinker…" The Doctor muttered but Jack grabbed his arm and steered him outside.

"Oh, no you don't! We're going to enjoy a nice afternoon, _together_." Jack pushed both the Doctor and Rose through the double doors before stepping out and shutting them behind himself.

Left with no choice but to comply, the pair wandered forward slightly, looking around.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Asked the Doctor doubtfully.

"Well…" Jack paused, realising he hadn't exactly thought his plan through. "We can find something to eat for a picnic."

"There's food in the TARDIS though." Rose said frowning.

"Yeah, but it's more fun if we have to find it. Look," Jack pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Rose. It was a shoulder bag folded up really small. "You can collect some alien fruit or something and me and the Doctor will see if we can find some… err… yeah."

Jack quickly dragged the Doctor off in one direction before Rose could say anything.

"You know," Jack whispered glancing over his shoulder. "You should really tell her. You're causing so much depression on the TARDIS; it would solve everything if you just… told her the truth. She's not stupid, she knows something's wrong."

"Jack, I've told you before, it's not as easy as that." The Doctor hissed.

"Yes it is! Look," Jack stopped. They were now out of ear shot of Rose who was scouring the tree's for fruit. "If you don't tell her, I will."

"No, you can't do that." The Doctor protested.

"Your choice. You tell her, or I will." Jack said, delivering the final ultimatum.

An hour later they were all enjoying a weird alien fruit that looked a bit like star-fruit. After watching the sun set the Doctor suggest they head back to the TARDIS. The other two agreed, Jack giving the Doctor significant looks. As the Doctor went to open the doors however he paused.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rose.

"Slight problem," the Doctor said turning back to face his companions. "You know the TARDIS is alive, yeah?"

"Yeah," Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Well, she… err… she appears to have had enough with the bad feeling and, she's kind of, locked us out…" the Doctor trailed off watching Rose.

"Great," Rose said bitterly turning and sitting back on the hill a little way from the TARDIS.

They built a fire and sat round it as it grew darker, sitting round it to keep warm. Eventually they fell asleep, still basking in the fire light. Rose opened her eyes when she was sure the Doctor and Jack were asleep and went and sat at the edge of the hill looking down into the valley. It was cooler away from the fire and she could think more clearly now she was away from the Doctor.

The Doctor instantly knew that Rose had left the fireside and woke, staring around for her. When he spotted her he stood up and wandered over to sit beside her.

"Rose?" Rose didn't move. She made no sign that she even realised he was there. "Are you ok?"

"Why won't you just admit it?" Rose asked not looking at him.

"Admit what?" Asked the Doctor, though he knew exactly what she meant.

"You're doing it again!" She shouted. "Why can't you-"

The Doctor suddenly put a hand over her mouth. She bit his hand and he had to cover his own mouth to stop himself from shouting out. He put a finger to his lips.

There was a rustling from in the tree's to the side. The Doctor stood up and walked very slowly towards the trees.

"Hello?" He whispered. That's when he heard it. The worst possible sound. A high pitched shriek and as he turned around he saw something dragging Rose off. Jack woke instantly at the sound and ran after the Doctor who was following Rose.

"You see, Jack! This is what happens when you tell someone you love them!"


	5. Capture

The Doctor and Jack thundered through the trees following Rose's cries.

"But you didn't even tell her yet!" Jack protested, as the Doctor continued to storm along.

"No but someone obviously knows that she's important to us otherwise thy wouldn't have taken her." The Doctor replied rather more harshly than necessary.

"Did you get a look at who took her?" Asked Jack changing tact.

"No, I don't know of any hostile creature's who live here, so I'm guessing they followed us and are now heading back to the ship." The Doctor said stopping suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Jack listening intently.

"Exactly. What happened to Rose's cries?" The pair of them shot forward in time to see something disappear through the tree's the other side of the clearing.

"C'mon," the continued to run and at the next clearing paused.

"There it is," The Doctor said, pulling Jack into the cover of some near by bushes. From their hiding position they could see a space ship parked in the middle of the clearing. Rose was now bound, gagged and blindfolded.

"Right c'mon." The Doctor stood up and walked briskly towards the aliens. "Excuse me! That's my friend you've got."

The aliens turned and the Doctor froze. They weren't aliens. They were humans.

"She was found trespassing on our lands. She is not yours." The human said shoving Rose forward.

"Yeah, well sorry about that, it won't happen again, now we'll just be on our way," said the Doctor reaching out and trying to take Rose by the hand.

"You are not going anywhere." The human hissed.

Then everything went black.

The Doctor and Jack woke up several hours later in the confines of a white cell.

"Doctor, are you-?" Jack began.

"If you talk that loudly again I will kill you." The Doctor warned rubbing his head. Jack hadn't realised how bad the Doctor's headache was.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Where are we?" Asked the Doctor keeping his eyes closed.

"Dunno," Jack replied shrugging.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Bout half an hour." Jack said.

"And you haven't figured out a way out yet?" The Doctor suddenly stood up apparently fine now. "C'mon."

He put the Sonic Screwdriver to the door and it opened.

"Lets go find Rose."


	6. Escape

The Doctor and Jack crept carefully down the corridor.

"Why do they want us?" Jack whispered sticking close to the Doctor.

"I don't know," The Doctor frowned. "They looked like humans, but no humans have come to this planet in years. They left it unpopulated specially so that all the endangered animals could live peacefully. Which means they must've known we were there, which means that they know who I am."

They found an open door with several people manning a computer.

"Blaster?" the Doctor turned to Jack who pulled it out. "Ready?"

He stormed in and Jack pointed the blaster at the men, stopping them from leaving or attacking.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked, his no nonsense tone back.

"She's not here." One of the men said, holding up his hands. "They took her away."

The Doctor glanced round and saw that, from the structure and positioning of the computer they must be inside a ship.

"Where did they take her?" The Doctor saw that a lot of the technology was from different eras and would not have normally been found together.

"We don't know, we're only technicians, they don't tell us that kind of classified information…" the man was clearly scared out his wits.

The Doctor frowned.

"Right. Don't sound the alarm… bye," he said and quickly left, Jack following.

"Notice anything odd about that room?" The Doctor asked as the hurried down the corridor.

"It looks like someone's taken technology from the 21st century to the 31st century, randomly mixed it in with some stupid humans who probably don't even know why they're there." Jack said, running a little behind the Doctor.

"Bingo." They turned a corner and found a door marked 'airlock'. "C'mon."

"What're you doing? We can't go into space without suits on!" Jack said as the Doctor opened the door and led Jack into the airlock.

"Wanna bet?" He opened the second door and Jack let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. They stepped out and found themselves in an old space ship hanger.

"Hang on…" Jack frowned looking back at the ship they'd just stepped out of.

"It's a simulator. You were right. Those humans didn't know why they were there." The Doctor said walking around. "It's a test, designed to see how intelligent they are. Hence the odd arrangement of tech."

"So if that was a test then…" Jack trailed off as he spotted two men in white coats pointing blasters at them.

"Then we just excelled in it. Yeah," the Doctor said, looking at the advancing men darkly. "These humans defiantly didn't find us by accident."

Rose was sat in a corner hugging her knees to her chest. She hadn't seen the Doctor or Jack since their capture and if they'd done anything half as bad as the torture she'd had to endure then they wouldn't be in good shape.

She had bruises everywhere, her lip was bleeding and she was sure that several of her ribs were broken. She didn't move because it hurt when she did.

The only company she had was a man using a computer on the other side of the room. He was watching something and muttering as he typed in instructions.

Occasionally someone would come in and hand some folders to the man. Usually they would ignore her, if she were lucky. Others would delight in watching her writhe in pain.

After what felt like years a tall black haired man with electrics blue eyes came in.

"Mondas, they are out of the ship simulator. Hanier and Kalek have gone to bring them in. Of course they were looking for the girl." He glanced over at Rose and her heart soared. The Doctor and Jack were looking for her!

"Fine. I shall come and speak to them. Bring the girl." The man at the computer, Mondas, got up and left. The black haired man turned to her. She cowered away.

"Come on." He said then saw how scared she was. "Look, we're not going to kill you. As soon as we've spoken to your friend you can go."

Rose hated him. The man was talking to her as though they were only keeping her from seeing the Doctor, not kidnapping and beating her senseless.

She stood up gingerly, clutching her side with one arm. Following the man, he led her down a corridor and sat in another room, this time on a chair.

The Doctor and Jack were shoved along several corridors in the hanger to a room where they were told to wait until Mondas was ready.

"If this Mondas has done anything to Rose I will kill him!" The Doctor shouted after the retreating man. The second one was waiting, guarding the door.

"Whatever they want I hope they realise they're not going to get it." Jack muttered darkly.

"Whatever they want they only need me. I'm the Time Lord so I'm going to give them what they want, then you and Rose are to get out, understand?" Whispered the Doctor carefully.

"We can't leave you!" Protested Jack.

"You must. I'll be fine." The Doctor replied. "I'll join you as soon as possible, but you and Rose _have_ to get back to the TARDIS."

Jack was opened his mouth to say something, but just then the man returned with news that Mondas was ready to see them. They were taken down another corridor and into a room where-

"Rose!" Both the Doctor and Jack cried as soon as the clapped eyes on her. She smiled weakly.

"What have you done to her?" Asked the Doctor stepping forward and finding he couldn't reach Rose because of a force field.

"Only what was necessary. She's quite a fighter your friend." A tall man that must have been Mondas said.

"Whatever it is you want you are not getting it now." The Doctor said darkly. "You forfeited your rights the moment you hurt her."

"Oooh, touchy aren't we?" Mondas said smirking.

"Yeah well if you found your best friend beaten black and blue I think you would be!" Jack snarled.

"But she's more than that isn't she Doctor?" Mondas said, his eyes flashing. "She's always been more than your friend. Which is why it was so crucial we have her, and why your TARDIS locked you out."

"You…" the Doctor froze. "Let her go."

"No." Mondas replied quietly.

"I don't think I made myself clear. Let. Her. Go." The Doctor said dangerously.

"First you will hear our demands then, and only then, will you be given the choice to have the girl." Mondas said, a wicked grin on his face. "Sit down Doctor, it's time we talked."


	7. Torture

The Doctor and Jack had grudgingly agreed to sit and talk, though they both kept glancing at Rose who seemed too weak to stand.

"We want a Time Lord." Mondas began.

"Well I'm the last and you're not having me." The Doctor replied his bright blue eyes burning with an intense fire.

"We do not want you Doctor, you would be able to escape us at any time. We want a Time Lord that you create. It does not have to be pure Time Lord as you yourself are not anyway. The girl over there would be the perfect carrier." Mondas said calmly, ignoring the Doctor's anger.

"You want…" The Doctor stared utterly amazed that these people could dare ask such a thing. "You want me to get Rose pregnant?"

"That's sick!" Jack said, suddenly taking note of the conversation. He'd been too busy giving Rose little looks of reassurance before.

"Too right it's sick!" The Doctor said. "Sick, morally wrong and never going to happen. Got it?"

"Doctor, a Time Lord is the only thing we need to complete our collection. We have a child of every other species in the universe. All being tested and monitored so we can find the perfect combination to make the perfect being." Mondas said as though this would make things better.

"This is wrong." The Doctor stood up suddenly. "I refuse your terms. Here are mine. Let Rose go, and these children that you speak of and I won't destroy you. If you refuse then I will destroy every last one of you, free all the children and wipe your 'research' from time itself!"

Mondas looked at him darkly.

"You seem to be under the misconception that- how do they put it?- you are 'free'." Mondas replied, no hint of sarcasm. "Take them away to consider their situation."

Several men grabbed the Doctor and Jack from behind and started to drag them, struggling, away.

"For being so impertinent, the girl will suffer," Mondas said as they disappeared round the corner.

Rose cowered at the words. If they had been kind before then she dreaded to think what their 'nastiness' was.

Several hours and much shouting later the Doctor and Jack were locked in another cell with no hope of escape. They'd been striped and searched for any weapons they might have.

The Doctor was sat cross-legged at one end of the cell, his head in his hands thinking carefully. Jack meanwhile was pacing about furiously.

"I swear if they hurt Rose I'm going to murder them with my bare hands…" He muttered darkly to himself.

The Doctor ignored him, pondering. How did they know of the relationship between him and Rose? They must've been following them for a long time, yes, that would explain how they'd managed to capture the TARDIS. He stood up suddenly and headed for the door, testing it with his hands and giving it a shove with his elbow. Nodding satisfied he measured six steps away from it and stood looking at the door.

"Captain, if you want to save Rose now's your chance," The Doctor said, bracing himself. "On the count of three, we run at the door. Got it?"

Jack looked up and stood next to the Doctor.

"Ready," Jack mimicked the Doctor's stance.

"One," The Doctor said. "Two."

"Three!" Cried Jack and they both charged at the door bursting through and walloping a guard to the floor.

"Must've just unlocked the door," the Doctor said, rubbing his shoulder. "He'll be fine."

A scream pierced the air and both the Doctor and Jack paled.

"Rose," Jack whispered and they both took off down the corridor following the screams.

Rose sobbed uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking as the man came at her again. The torture was almost unbearable. If it weren't for the thought of the Doctor and Jack looking for her she would've given up altogether.

"That's enough," said one man who seemed almost reluctant to torture Rose any more. It was the first human emotion any of them had displayed. Rose pushed herself as far into a corner as she could get and put her hands to her face, hoping that the Doctor would hurry.

The two men responsible for her torture were talking in low voices, murmuring to each other about what they should do with her next. Their commanding officer had instructed them to keep hurting the girl until they were told otherwise but it didn't look like they could take much more of her screaming.

Her hands were bleeding, her legs were bleeding, and her feet were bleeding. She didn't think there was a part of her that was left untouched. Even her insides felt like they'd been mashed.

The Doctor and Jack didn't find Rose but they did find a room full of children held in stasis. They wandered the length of the room, looking at all the different species.

"He wasn't lying," whispered Jack horrified. The Doctor touched one of the cases. It had a human child in it.

"This is wrong…" The Doctor shuddered, whispering almost inaudibly.

The pair looked at each other.

"This stops now." The Doctor said suddenly, backing away. "We can't release these children, they'd never survive. They'll have to be destroyed along with everything else."

Jack saw how hard the decision for the Doctor was. He placed a hand on the Doctor's arm.

"Let's save Rose," he said calmly.

The Doctor looked at Jack.

"We might be too late," he said sadly, eyes shining.

"What?" Jack frowned.

"The screams. They've stopped." The Doctor whispered.

Jack listened. The Doctor was right. Still they searched for her, but when they found her she looked terrible. Barely conscious and covered in blood the Doctor almost broke down. The men who had been torturing Rose simply stood and watched. They knew they should try and stop the Doctor and Jack taking the girl, but they too were being held there against their will. The Doctor scooped Rose carefully up into his arms.

They left and wandered down the corridor carefully. Mondas found them soon after.

"She is not yours to take." He said fiercely blocking the path with two other men.

The Doctor said nothing, but Jack stepped forward.

"Where are our weapons?" He asked.

"You're not leaving," Mondas said frowning.

The Doctor looked at him as though what he had said was unbelievable. He concentrated hard and Mondas and the men found themselves beginning to age and wither.

"What are you doing?" Screamed Mondas, looking at his hands.

"Leaving," Jack replied as the Doctor barged past and he followed.

They left the hanger and found themselves back on the planet they'd been on before all of the dreadful events had happened.

As they headed back for the TARDIS Jack glanced at the Doctor and Rose.

"What did you do to him?" He asked carefully.

"Created an time pocket around him and prematurely aged him," the Doctor replied.

Jack opened the TARDIS doors for him and the Doctor walked up the ramp and towards the infirmary with Rose.


	8. TLC

_A.N: This chapter is dedicated to Psigen and RavenSkyCostello, my RPG buddies._

Jack had headed back to the space ship under the Doctor's orders with a Time bomb that would eradicate the ships entire existence. The crew would return to whatever planet they'd come from and they'd remember nothing. Only Rose's scars would be a reminder of what had happened.

Jack took less than ten minutes to plant the bomb and get back to the Doctor and the TARDIS. He set the TARDIS in flight as the Doctor had told him and then headed back to the infirmary.

Rose was in a bad condition. The Doctor was desperately trying to heal what he could. He'd set her broken ribs, tended to the many wounds on her body and was now checking her water levels.

"How is she?" Asked Jack tentatively. The Doctor was very quiet as he worked on Rose and Jack found it almost scary.

"Bad," the Doctor replied, trying to keep his temper and knowing that Jack was only worried about his friend.

Rose's injuries were indeed extensive. The Doctor and Jack spent the good part of three days caring for Rose. She was still unconscious even when they'd healed most of her wounds. The scars were still visible and the Doctor doubted whether they'd ever fade completely.

They didn't sleep, they didn't eat, all they did was wait by Rose's side, hoping, praying that she would wake up.

After five long days Rose finally began to stir. Jack and the Doctor who had each of her hands in theirs looked up expectantly.

"God my head," she murmured.

"Is it bad?" Jack asked quickly, fearing the worst.

"Mmm," Rose mumbled opening her eyes. "Feels pretty much the way the rest of me does."

"Awful?" Asked the Doctor. She smiled weakly.

"That's not the word I would've used," she replied. "But yeah, awful is how I feel."

Jack looked at the Doctor concerned, but the Time Lord just shook his head. Rose would feel bad for a while before she was ready for any more adventures.

"How long have I been out?" She asked shifting in the bed and groaning.

"Five days," The Doctor replied. Rose looked at him carefully as though sure he were joking.

"What happened to that spaceship?" She closed her eyes, trying to get comfortable.

"We dealt with it," the Doctor said swiftly.

"Do you want anything?" Jack asked. "Water? Something to eat?"

"No," Rose replied, hissing in pain as she shifted. "I'm just really tired."

The Doctor and Jack let Rose sleep, but they didn't leave the room. They tried in vain to eat and drink, but neither could manage much.

When Rose awoke sometime after that, it was the dead of night. The TARDIS had dimmed its lights, Jack had fallen asleep and only the Doctor remain vigilant in his watch over Rose.

"What're you still doing up?" She asked pulling herself up higher in the bed so as to look at the Doctor properly.

"Making sure you're ok," the Doctor replied gently. He moved the stool he was sat on closer to the bed. Rose smiled.

"I'm alright," she replied. "I'm gonna have to get up in a minute though."

"You're not going anywhere," the Doctor said firmly.

"I need the loo!" Rose protested, shifting uncomfortably. The Doctor went pink and Rose couldn't help grinning, some her old demeanour returning.

"Ok," the Doctor said after a minute. "D'you want a hand getting there?"

Rose pushed herself up onto her elbows gingerly.

"Yeah," she said, wincing and clutching her side. She looked under her top and found bandage wrapped around her chest, keeping her ribs in place. "Those…."

She tried to find the words to express her feelings towards her tormentors.

"Idiotic humans," The Doctor supplied quickly. He took her hand and arm and helped her sit up further. "Ok? Just tell me if it hurts."

The Doctor waited until Rose managed to stand, her face set with determination. He put his arm round her waist and carefully the two of them made their way across the room to a door in the opposite wall.

"Will… will you…err…" The Doctor was unsure of how to put it.

"I think I'll be able to go by myself," she whispered smiling at him gratefully.

Once the Doctor had got Rose back into bed he looked at her concerned.

"Rose," he began, taking one of her hands. "What happened isn't your fault. I want you to know that. But the reason they wanted you, was because of how important you are to me."

Rose smiled slightly and looked down at the Doctor's hand. The bite mark was still visible.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"I know you didn't mean to," he replied. "But the thing is…"

He paused; knowing what he was about to tell Rose would probably put her in danger. But after what had happened on the space ship, the Doctor didn't think things could get any _more_ dangerous then they already were.

"You know… a few weeks ago…" he cleared his throat. Rose looked at him, a hopeful glint in her eye.

"You don't have to say it," she whispered. "I know that back on the planet I wanted you to admit it, but I can wait."

She smiled weakly and the Doctor was at a loss of what to say. He stared at the injured blonde girl in the bed and found he was overcome with human emotion.

"Rose, I love you," He said before he had time to think about anything else.

"I know," she replied. He bought one hand up to her face, brushing her hair out of the way.

"I promise we'll find somewhere quiet when you're better." The Doctor said firmly. "Somewhere we can deal with all this properly."

Rose nodded slowly, yawning.

Several days later Rose was on the mend, though not completely recovered, and Jack was in the best mood he'd had for a long time. The Doctor had confided in Jack that he had told Rose the truth, which meant that most of the bad feeling was gone from the TARDIS.

Jack watched the pair as they laughed about this and that. He couldn't believe that this was the same couple that just a week before had almost stopped talking to each other. He grinned as Rose giggled, her blonde hair flying about as she shook with laughter.

Jack set about making them a cup of tea and as he found three mugs the Doctor approached him.

"You seem happier," Jack commented glancing at Rose who was watching them.

"I'm fantastic," the Doctor grinned manically back.

"You told Rose why they wanted her?" Jack asked, hating to turn it to this nasty note. The Doctor glanced down at the mugs Jack had just put down.

"Not the whole truth," he replied.

"She deserves to know," Jack said carefully.

"I know," the Doctor looked up at Jack seriously. "That's why I'm going to land on another planet, similar to Wilopsy, but where we will have no interruptions. We're going to talk over everything. I need to let her know what she's setting herself in for, and… I… I need to make sure I can cope with the consequences… after all, Rose is human… I'll outlive her."

Jack nodded, knowing just how much the Doctor was going to risk.

"Do what's right, not what's easy, and you'll be fine." Jack said placing a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Thanks Jack," the Doctor replied genuinely. He was thankful for Jack's company, if he hadn't been there when Rose was injured, the Doctor was not sure he'd have been able to cope.


	9. The Favour

As the TARDIS landed on the peaceful planet the Doctor couldn't help but once more doubt his decision to tell Rose the truth. However he managed to convince himself that it would be him and not Rose who would have to live with the consequences, and, if it made her happy, he was willing to risk all that.

He opened the TARDIS doors onto rolling green hills, wild flowers growing dotted about and nothing but forest for miles below. The planet was totally uninhabited. Even the animals that lived their were unknown to anyone. Rose followed the Doctor out, still dressed in pyjama's and limping slightly. One foot had been so badly cut that the bone had been poking through, so the Doctor had had to bandage it up. She still had the bandage holding her ribs in place as well. The minor cuts and bruises had all but faded, but the Doctor could still see, could still sense the mental scars that would take much longer to heal.

Jack grinned as he watched the pair leave and shut the door behind them, making a mental note to have some food prepared for when they came back.

The Doctor and Rose sat in companionable silence on the hill for a long time before either spoke. It was the Doctor who broke the silence first as he watched Rose gaze at her bandaged foot and try carefully to wiggle her toes.

"Rose," he began. "If we… I mean…if we are going to take things, to the next level, I need to tell you some things first."

Rose looked at him curiously, wondering what the Doctor was about to tell her.

"There are things I've done, for which you'd hate me," he said not meeting her gaze. "Like trying to stop the Dalek's from ever being created. I need to know if you can love a killer?"

Rose frowned, thinking it over.

"Yes," she replied finally. "You did what you had to. It's no different than my Granddad going to war."

The Doctor was visibly relieved.

"Another thing," he said quietly, still hoping that everything would work out. "I'm going to outlive you. You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you."

Rose looked slightly downcast at the thought.

"Can't you…" she paused, an idea coming to her, but not knowing whether it was a good one, or even possible. "Couldn't you make me a Time Lord?"

The Doctor's hearts sank. He knew she'd ask this.

"The process could kill you Rose," he said his voice sounding hollow. "Even at full strength, there's no guarantee that you'd survive."

"But it's possible?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her seriously.

"I'd rather spend your lifetime with you, then you try to become a Time Lord and die." He replied seriously. She didn't meet his gaze.

"I have to know that our relationship is what you want," the Doctor said changing tact. "I promised your mother I'd look after you, I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into anything."

"Your not," Rose said firmly. They sat once again in silence, but Rose slipped her hand into the Doctor's and shuffled closer. "What happened on that spaceship?"

"It was a farm. They were trying to get a child of every species in the world," the Doctor replied bitterly. "They only kept you alive because they wanted you to have a Time Lord baby for them."

"They wanted you… and me…" she shuddered at the thought. "Part of me is glad they did want me. They might've just killed me otherwise."

"That's one thing to be thankful for," the Doctor admitted. He pulled Rose closer to him, nestling his head in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied grinning to herself.

When they returned to the TARDIS some hours later Jack knew that they'd talked things over for the better. He dished up the pasta bake he'd been making and felt so glad that they'd finally made it up.

The rest of the day was very pleasant for the three of them, despite the doings of the past week. When Jack finally gave up playing cards with the Doctor and Rose (both of whom cheated and inevitably ended in a draw against each other) he decided it was time for bed. It would be the first time he'd slept properly since… well, he needed a proper nights sleep.

The Doctor and Rose were left alone in the dimly lit console, the Doctor tinkering and Rose contemplating everything that had happened.

"You know," Rose began in a low content voice. "I used to dream about situations like this."

She yawned and the Doctor chuckled softly to himself.

"What, where you were badly injured and I had another universe saving day under my belt?" The Doctor asked smiling to himself.

"No," Rose replied rolling her eyes sleepily. "I meant…"

"I know what you meant," The Doctor said turning to her. Rose grinned at him, her eyes plainly showing how tired she was. "C'mon you, bed."

Rose pouted giving the Doctor the old puppy dog eyes.

"I don't wanna sleep!" Her argument was only shot down by her own yawn. She couldn't be bothered to move and the Doctor had to pick her up and take her to her bed in the TARDIS depths.

"Night," he said quietly, about to edge towards the door.

"Stay with me," she said suddenly, her eyes wide in an effort to keep herself away. She shuffled along so there was enough room for him to climb in. Rolling his eyes the Doctor reluctantly headed back to the bed.

"Rose, I really don't…" he trailed off at her plaintive look. "Oh alright."

He climbed in next to her and she smiled before falling asleep.

Some hours later, Rose woke to find she was facing the door, with the Doctor, snuggled into her back, one arm round her waist protectively. She shuffled as carefully as she could, out of the Doctor's grip, trying not to wake him and padded towards the TARDIS console room.

Rose had an idea that the TARDIS might be able to help her with something the Doctor had said earlier. Limping up the ramp she gently touched the console and the TARDIS chirruped softly, acknowledging her presence.

"Hello," Rose said quietly. "I want to ask a favour, can you help me with something?"

The TARDIS remained silent for a second, almost as if she was considering, then on the screen attached to the console there came a single word.

Ok.

Rose smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "I want to know… can you make me a Time Lord?"

The TARDIS lights dimmed as if she disapproved and Rose was worried for a minute the TARDIS would refuse to help her.

: Yes, but it's a non-reversible process, you have to make sure that it's what you really want. And that Theta will not mind.

Rose read and re-read the TARDIS message.

"Who's Theta?" She asked after a minute.

: The Doctor's real name.

"Oh, ok," Rose thought carefully. "Yes. I am sure this is what I want, and the Doctor won't mind. He would only be worried if there was a chance of me getting hurt."

: My way you will not feel a thing, there will be no scars, no lasting damage. I may even be able to heal your wounds.

"Thank you," Rose said. The TARDIS screen blipped quietly and the console opened, the TARDIS heart being revealed.

The light engulfed Rose and she sighed contentedly as she heard the TARDIS begin to sing.


	10. No Longer The Last

The Doctor woke to find the bed empty. He turned over looking about the bedroom expecting to see Rose getting some water or something. When he found she wasn't in the room he sat up, frowning.

"Rose?" He called out. No answer. He stood up stretching and decided to head for the console room to see if Rose was there. He almost walked into a wall when he wasn't looking where he was going.

"Odd," he mumbled. He'd had the TARDIS for so long he couldn't believe he didn't remember a wall being there. But he didn't remember that corridor ending either which meant… "What're you doing to her?"

The TARDIS chirruped and clicked in reply.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" The Doctor practically exploded glaring at his usually faithful time ship. "You could kill her!"

More whistles and clicks.

"I don't care if you think you've got a fool proof way! Stop the process right now!" The Doctor growled. "Yes, I did say I would like it to be possible but she's nineteen, human and injured! If you kill her that'll be the last thing you ever do!"

The TARDIS was beginning to get annoyed with the Doctor's attitude so she promptly turned all the lights off.

"Oh for heavens sake!" He grumbled through the dark. "I'm just worried about her ok?"

The TARDIS seemed to sigh in an understanding tone.

"Just don't hurt her," the Doctor begged through the darkness.

In the console room Rose could see nothing but the time vortex swimming round her head like a thought she couldn't get rid of. It didn't hurt the way it had on satellite five, however, it felt pleasant this time, almost right.

She knew that deep in the TARDIS the Doctor had begun searching for her, his worry rebounding through her mind.

The TARDIS did not take long with the process. Within ten minutes she began to let Rose's mind go. Gently and slowly so as not to burn her mind out the time vortex returned to the heart of the TARDIS.

Rose clutched her head, the sudden feeling of being conscious floating back. As the TARDIS let her go, the door to the console room also appeared and the Doctor burst through. He was instantly by her side.

"Rose?" He asked worriedly. Had it worked? "Are you ok?"

As she looked at him he thought he saw something pass behind her brown eyes.

"I'm fine," she said sounding a little surprised. She glanced down at her arms and legs and found that all the cuts and bruises had gone. She still had a limp and her ribs weren't totally healed, but apart from that Rose found herself completely healthy again. The Doctor looked at her carefully.

"You sure?" He said, holding her steady. Rose looked him straight in the eye and the Doctor saw it again. He knew what it was now. He felt like he was home. To have another Time Lord in the same room, to be able to touch them, talk to them… the Doctor hadn't been able to do that for so long.

"I'm fine." She said again more firmly. He almost laughed. The smile playing on her lips made him want to laugh, but at the same time he was close to tears. Not only did Rose reciprocate his feelings for her, but she was now officially a Time Lord.

Jack woke quite late that morning. When he eventually rolled out of bed and dressed he found that Rose and the Doctor had been up ages and were waiting in the console room for him. When he entered they exchanged a significant glance.

"What?" Jack asked, looking from one to the other as they smiled knowingly. "Look, if it's about me sleeping in late you can't blame me. I'm still tired out from looking after Rose."

"It's not that," The Doctor grinned. Rose looked up, her tongue between her teeth, smiling slightly.

"What have you two done?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes as he looked at them both. Rose's grin grew wider.

"_I've_ not done anything," The Doctor replied. "Rose did."

Jack sighed.

"Care to tell me what?" He said raising his eyebrows, slightly annoyed.

"I did it," Rose said. "I turned myself into a Time Lord!"

Jack stared at her astounded.

"And you let her do it?" He asked, turning towards the Doctor.

"I didn't have a choice," He said, putting a hand gently on the TARDIS. "The TARDIS and Rose took it into their own hands."

Jack smiled slightly.

"Women," he whispered.

"I heard that!" Rose said.

"Well, you better teach her what a Time Lord can do," the Doctor said nodding at Jack as he did something to the console.

"Me?" Jack frowned. "Why don't you do it? You know more than me!"

"Yeah," The Doctor replied. "But you, unlike me, don't have something very important to do, that might mean the universe imploding if I don't sort it."

Jack nodded.

"Ok," He said.

"We're still on that uninhabited planet so you can go outside," the Doctor said, not looking at either of them now.

Rose frowned.

"Ok…" she said. She and Jack left through the TARDIS doors onto the grassy hill.

"What's up with him?" Jack asked, frowning at the TARDIS.

"He needs time to adjust…" Rose replied sadly. "He's spent so long without another Time Lord…"

"How do you know?" Jack asked turning to her.

"I can hear his thoughts…" she replied simply.

The Doctor did indeed need time to adjust. A part of him wondered whether it was right for Rose to be a Time Lord. Maybe they were just never meant to exist. The universe had after all, wiped all but one out and then tried on many occasion to kill the remaining one. But another part of him was cheering inside. He was no longer the last of the Time Lords! The Daleks hadn't succeeded in their annihilation.

The biggest reason the Doctor was thankful for Rose's decision however, was that he now had a reason to live. Before he'd merely been existing, saving the universe in order to make up for the planet he couldn't save. Now it was different. He had someone to protect, to look after, to love.


	11. Two Minds, One Soul

Jack and Rose sat talking for a long time before they remembered what they'd been sent out to do in the first place.

"So, what can a Time Lord actually do?" Rose asked standing up and brushing herself off. "Apart from the whole mind reading thing."

"Well technically you're a Time Lady, but I guess it's the same thing," Jack replied. "And I don't really know. You can see everything like the Doctor and I think you've got this kind of connection with Time and the vortex but like I told the Doctor I don't really know more than that. You gotta remember that as far as I was concerned for the first twenty years of my life Time Lords were myth, legend, non existent."

Rose nodded thinking. She could still hear the Doctor. All the thoughts echoing round his mind, round time and space. Looking at Jack she realised she was with the wrong person. Jack could handle steering the TARDIS for a bit but the Doctor needed her company more right now.

"C'mon," Rose said heading back towards the TARDIS. "The Doctor needs to talk. Can you drive the TARDIS for a bit?"

"Yeah, course," Jack replied. They opened the TARDIS doors and found the Doctor had disappeared into its depths.

"Take us… I dunno… just hang in the vortex for a bit," Rose said heading for the other door across the console room.

"Ok," Jack said, manning the controls and starting the TARDIS up.

The Doctor heard the TARDIS start up and new that Rose was coming to find him.

"Damn telepathic link," he mock complained. In truth he'd been hoping that Rose would come to find him.

Rose found him in the first room she tried, surrounded by bits and bobs that he'd collected over the years and used to patch up the TARDIS.

"Alright?" She asked stepping over wires and plugs to sit down next to him.

"Yeah," he replied rewiring something that he was going to use in the TARDIS later.

"You know, you were a bad liar before but I can see your thoughts now, so you've got no chance," Rose replied smiling slightly.

"Gee thanks, Rose," the Doctor said smiling back at her.

"Oh c'mon, Doctor, just tell me what's wrong," Rose said her tongue between her teeth.

"It's nothing," the Doctor replied, as he picked up a weird looking contraption and began to wire it up. "I'm just so used to being the only one it's not quite believable that there's two of us…"

"Two minds, one soul, eh?" She said quietly.

"Got that right," the Doctor replied finally looking up at her. "Inter linked with the Time Vortex now…"

He sighed and Rose looked at him puzzled.

"Your mothers going to kill me," he said grinning.

"Nah, she won't," Rose replied smiling back. "Or at least I don't think she will…"

"Oh fantastic," the Doctor said. "Imminent death…"

Rose giggled and pushed him gently.

"You won't die," she replied, though for some reason she had a nagging feeling at the back of head.

"So, anyway, did Jack show you the ropes?" The Doctor asked, pulling Rose into his arms.

"He doesn't know what the 'ropes' are," Rose replied. "It's probably better if I find out for myself anyway."

"Mm, though Mister Innuendo knew everything?" The Doctor said, breathing in Rose's scent. "Obviously he just pretends to."

"Nah, that's you," Rose chuckled.

"Oi!" The Doctor said. "Do you mind? I can chuck you out an airlock any time, you know."

"But you won't," Rose said confidently.

"Well… no…" the Doctor frowned realising he was beaten. "But that's not the point."

"C'mon, Jack'll be wondering where we are," Rose stood up and held out a hand to the Doctor. He took it and stood up next to her.

"We could always make him a Time Lord as well," the Doctor joked.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Rose said grinning. "I'm not sure I could stand two smug know-it-alls."

She quickly ducked out the room before the Doctor could get his hands on her.

Later that night the Doctor and Rose were once more in bed together, his arm wrapped protectively round her. The pair were talking in low whispers so as not to wake Jack who was further down the hall.

"What were your parents like?" Rose asked quietly.

"Normal, I suppose," the Doctor replied. "My mother was human, my father was a highly respected Time Lord. You should've heard the fuss when the found out that my fathers child was only half Time Lord."

"I suppose that's why you like humans so much," Rose said in a hushed tone.

"Mm," the Doctor agreed. "My mother bought me up. My father could only remain in such a high status if he denied his family."

Rose thought she could hear a slightly bitter tone in his voice.

"Still he cared for us in secret and I don't suppose it would've been any good if he'd lost his job," the Doctor continued.

The lay in silence for a moment both pondering.

"Ever though about kids?" Rose asked.

"Never had anyone to have them with," the Doctor said. "I told myself that I'd have to find a Time Lady after I saw the pain my Dad went through when my mother died."

Rose paused slightly.

"I always imagined having a huge family," she said. "Mostly because I was lonely as a kid because of being an only child."

"Mm," the Doctor had to stop himself from laughing. "You'd have your hands full, especially if they were as stubborn and hot headed as you."

"Cheeky," Rose said turning slightly to look at him. "But seriously have you never considered having kids?"

The Doctor pondered.

"I suppose I've been worried about bringing them into this kind of world," he replied. "When I first started thinking about it the Time War had already begun. I couldn't bring a child into that kind of environment."

"What about now though?" Rose pressed.

"I dunno," the Doctor hesitated. "I mean look what happened to us recently. It's dangerous enough for you two, can you imagine running around with a child in tow?"

"Jack doesn't do much," Rose grinned. "He could always baby-sit."

"Well yeah," the Doctor shifted uncomfortably. "But you're nineteen Rose. Do you really want kids at nineteen?"

He suddenly realised what she was implying and was reluctant to breach the subject much further.

"Depends," Rose said.

"On what?" Asked the Doctor.

"You," she replied.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Maybe we should discuss this in the morning," the Doctor said yawning. "We could spend a long time on that conversation and I don't want to stay up all night."

"Ok," Rose agreed, kissing him gently.


	12. Children and Parents

"I'm not talking about it anymore Rose, I've already explained why it's a bad idea!" The Doctor said loudly as Jack entered the console room.

"Not talking about what?" Jack asked walking up the ramp towards the console.

"He doesn't want kids!" Rose huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the Doctor from where she sat on the chair.

"It's not that I don't want kids," the Doctor said, turning to look at her. "I've already explained why… oh I give up!"

Jack looked from one to the other. He wasn't sure exactly what he should say to them. After all he wasn't really in a position to say anything.

"But you grew up fine!" Rose protested.

"Because my mother didn't go around saving the universe!" The Doctor said slightly annoyed.

"Don't start fighting again," Jack warned as Rose opened her mouth to retaliate. "You've only just got back onto speaking terms."

"Sorry," Rose said realising that she was pressurising the Doctor. She stood up and wandered over to the console, linking her fingers through his. "I'm just… broody."

The Doctor grinned at her and she gave him a look that said 'don't you dare take the mick'.

"I don't suppose you two have actually…" Jack paused deciding perhaps his question wasn't the best one to ask.

"No," the Doctor replied, rolling his eyes at Jack. But he added in an undertone to Rose; "Not yet."

"Just checking," Jack said holding his hand up in defence.

"Not really the sorta thing we're likely to publicly broadcast though is it?" Rose said grinning at Jack.

"Well-" Jack began.

"Yes, we know that you like to shout that kind of thing from the rooftops, Mister Flexible," the Doctor said before Jack could continue.

"I do not!" Jack said staring open mouthed.

"Do you really want me to list all the times you've decided to broadcast who you've managed to bed?" The Doctor asked flicking a few switches on the TARDIS console.

"No," Jack said in a defeated tone, rolling his eyes.

"Good," the Doctor said. He rubbed Rose's hand gently. "Fancy braving the dragon and going home for a domestic?"

Rose stared at him.

"One, don't let my mum hear you call her a dragon, two, ok and three, why are you, who never does domestic, willingly offering to take me home?" Rose asked, smiling confused.

"Maybe she can talk you out of this kid thing you've got into your head," the Doctor said, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh for gods sake," Rose moaned. "I won't mention it again ok?"

"I don't really mind," the Doctor said quickly. "I just thought you'd like to visit your mum."

Rose nodded, leaning against him.

"Ok," she said.

By now she was pretty much fully healed. Bandages gone, there was only the odd scar and still fading bruise to tell that she'd been through anything.

The TARDIS materialized on the Powell Estate and before the Doctor could open his mouth to say anything Jackie and Mickey came crashing through the doors and practically threw themselves at Rose.

"Bloody hell!" Rose exclaimed. "How long have I been gone?"

"Only about ten days," Jackie replied still hugging her daughter.

"We just never know when we're going to get to see you next," Mickey said, grinning at her as he stood back slightly.

"Yeah, well I've had a pretty hectic few weeks," Rose said, meeting the Doctor's gaze over her mother's shoulders. She knew what he was thinking. "Had a bit of a scrape, hurt my foot, nothing too serious."

The Doctor smiled gratefully. Jackie probably would've murdered him, several times, if she knew how close to death Rose had come.

"But, ummm," Rose paused biting her lip. She had to tell her mum what she was now. The Doctor nodded accepting what she had to do. "You might want to sit down, because I've got something to tell you."

"Oh God," Jackie sat down and looked at her daughter wide eyed. "Let me guess. You and him have finally gone one step further with your relationship and you're pregnant with a weird alien baby?"

"No!" The Doctor said quickly. "Why does everyone assume I'm going to get her pregnant? And I'll thank you not to squirm at that fact that it'd be alien, I mean I'm humanoid it wouldn't look that weird."

Jackie stared at him, slightly confused by the Doctor's sudden outburst.

"Well… you kind of got the first bit right," Rose said turning pink. "But there's more… I did something… with the help of the TARDIS…"

"What?" Asked Mickey as Jackie stared on.

"I turned myself into a Time Lady," Rose blurted out.

Mickey and Jackie sat in silence for a minute, not quite sure what to say.

"I was against the idea," the Doctor said quietly. "So don't blame me."

"Don't blame you?" Jackie asked. "She was in your care!"

"Mum," Rose said looking at her mother carefully. "I chose to do it. The Doctor told me not to. But I went against his wishes ok? It was all me."

Jackie looked at her.

"So you're… you're… not human?" Jackie asked.

"Well that's the difficult bit," he Doctor said. "She still only has one heart because her body's not meant to take two, but her minds been altered to take in the Time Vortex and the rest of the Timely duties have been passed on. She is still technically human, except that she can now regenerate."

"So that'd make me half human, still?" Rose asked for clarification. The Doctor nodded.

"Oh well that's alright then!" Jackie said shrilly. "As long as she's _half _human."

"Mum, it's not-" Rose began but Jackie put her hand up.

"I need time to take this in, Rose," she said flatly. "Come back in a few days."

Rose looked on sadly as her mum stormed out the TARDIS.

"You're not going to run out on me are you, Mickey?" She asked turning back to her friend.

"You… umm… you're going out with him?" He asked her quietly. She nodded, trying hard to blink back tears.

"Right…" Mickey said looking at the floor.

"If you want to go, then just go, I'll come back when you've had time to think about it yeah?" Asked Rose as the first of her tears fell. Mickey looked up and nodded mutely.

"I'm sorry," he said before leaving.

"Well that went well," Jack said. The Doctor turned and glared at him. "I've just remembered something I've gotta do in my room."

Jack ran off into the TARDIS leaving the Doctor to deal with a now sobbing Rose.

"C'mere," the Doctor said pulling Rose into a hug.

"I can't believe she reacted like that," Rose managed to say between sobs.

"It was bound to be hard for her to take," the Doctor mumbled soothingly. "She probably feels like her daughters getting further and further away. She's just scared off loosing you."

"But she won't…" Rose said sniffing.

"She might," the Doctor said. "Look what happened last month."

He paused sighing and pulled back to look at her.

"C'mon, I've got something that'll make you feel better," he said taking her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"Back to bed," the Doctor said softly.


	13. New Life

Jack knew that the Doctor had caved in and given Rose what she wanted, but somehow he still felt weird when they slept together. He'd taken to avoiding their room because it made him feel uncomfortable. It was almost laughable. Him, Captain Jack 'Innuendo' Harkness, afraid of what his friends were up to. Of course he knew that the Doctor had only given in because it was Rose. If anyone else had suggested something the Doctor was against they'd be shot down straight away, but not Rose. Rose had him wrapped round her little finger.

The pair had done nothing but give each other secret knowing looks all day as though they thought that Jack was none the wiser to their antics. It was starting to bug him, though he was still thankful that they were talking and not arguing as they had been. They'd even started doing that what-will-we-call-it-if-it's-a-boy-and-what-will-we-call-it-if-its-a-girl thing. The Doctor and Rose were still under the impression that Jack didn't know that they were planning to have a kid. He was starting to wonder if he had 'THICKO' written on his forehead in huge letters.

"You know I always liked the name Charlie," Rose mused one afternoon as she was reading a magazine whilst sat cross legged on the floor next to a whole that the Doctor had disappeared into.

"For a boy or girl?" Asked the Doctor not looking up.

"Boy," Rose replied, turning another page. "I think Bo's a cute name for a girl."

The Doctor didn't answer; instead he occupied himself with messing with the TARDIS.

"Are you actually pregnant yet?" Jack asked.

"No," Rose said turning red as she realised Jack had perched himself next to her.

"Oh God," Jack moaned. "So I've got to put up with this for a while then?"

"Yup," The Doctor said pulling several wires out and handing them to Jack.

"Oi!" Rose protested. "You agreed!"

"Only because it's you and I thought it might shut you up," the Doctor grinned before ducking back down again.

"You better be thankful I need you or I might just have to hurt your-" Jack covered his ears humming loudly and Rose laughed, cut short.

"D'you guys mind leaving that kinda thing in your bedroom? I've already had to move down the hall," He moaned.

"Sorry," Rose giggled.

"Anyway, you want names what about Jack?" Jack asked frowning slightly.

Rose looked at the Doctor before answering.

"It's not that we don't like the name but," Rose paused biting her lip. "We don't really want our child following your example."

"Oh, charming!" Jack said crossing his arms.

"Might I remind you that _I_ didn't want the mother of our child to be nineteen," the Doctor said taking the wires back from Jack. "Especially after the argument you had with your own mum!"

"Yes, well," Rose returned to her magazine decisively ignoring the Doctor.

"I haven't had a proper nights sleep in over a week!" The Doctor said to Jack eyes wide.

"I don't wanna know!" Jack groaned shuddering again. "Only I'm allowed to broadcast my bed antics thanks very much."

Rose giggled again whacking Jack with her magazine.

"Ow!" Jack whined. "Stop bullying me!"

"Oh Jack grow up," the Doctor said from somewhere under the floor. "It's not like we're asking you to be present at the birth or anything."

Jack decided now was the time for him to leave. He stood up, briskly and wandered off into the TARDIS depths.

"Doctor!" Rose said, glaring at him, but smiling at the same time. "Don't torture his poor mind!"

"You love it," the Doctor said quietly.

Over the next few weeks Jack felt like he was being pushed further and further away from the Doctor and Rose. They never talked much anymore and whenever Jack tried to help he ended up being more of a hindrance.

Both the Doctor and Rose noticed how Jack was becoming isolated and hated what they were doing to him. One night when they were lying in bed together talking Rose pointed this out.

"He understands we're not doing it intentionally though," the Doctor whispered quietly.

"But we shouldn't leave him out," Rose said sadly. "He's like a brother. H should be included in what we're doing."

"Rose," the Doctor sighed. "I'm not sure I like what we're doing. I mean, don't you want to live a little before you tie yourself down with a family?"

Rose paused in thought.

"No, you've shown me how to live already," she said smiling. "The only adventure I have yet to experience is being a mum."

The Doctor smiled, so proud of how Rose saw things.

"If you're sure," the Doctor said, kissing her gently.

"Yup," Rose said. "There's probably something I should tell you…"

"What?" Asked the Doctor suddenly worried that Rose had kept something from him.

"I missed my period," she said grinning.


	14. Dangers and Disasters

_AN: Since all you guys have been brilliant in reviewing this story I'm giving you the special treat of two chapters. 'How lucky are we ?' I hear you say. Well you don't but... oh never mind. Enjoy the chapters!_

It was over a week before Rose and the Doctor felt confidant enough to tell Jack. He was happy for them, but at the same time it was almost like the last straw. They were a family and Jack was… nothing. Just a spare part of the TARDIS.

"When are you going to tell your Mum?" Jack asked. "And Mickey?"

"When I've been pregnant about a month," Rose replied. "You know, just to be sure."

"What we gonna do until then?" Jack said leaning on the console. "I mean no doubt the Doctor'll have you under TARDIS arrest."

Rose paused wide-eyed before turning to the Doctor.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" She said quietly.

"Well, Rose," he began. "We can't go running about on adventures when you're carrying a child."

"Oh c'mon, you gotta let me out now!" Rose moaned. "I won't be able to walk in a few months, let alone run!"

The Doctor hesitated.

"Alright," he said giving in. "But nothing too dangerous, got it?"

"Ok," Rose said smiling as the Doctor caved.

"I suppose you wanna go now do you?" Asked the Doctor grinning.

"Yup," Rose replied.

Jack smiled half-heartedly. It was times like this that he felt even more pushed out. It wasn't that he resented them being together, it was much better than when they were fighting.

Maybe things would be better once the baby was born. They'd need all the help and support they could get so maybe Jack would be more involved?

The TARDIS screeched to a halt and the Doctor opened the doors cautiously looking out before letting Jack and Rose out. He looked around frowning. This place seemed strangely familiar, though he was sure he'd never been there before.

It was a large ruin, like something out of ancient Greece, but they weren't on Earth. It was quite dark and the sky was a deep red. They walked forward through the ruin until Rose uttered a cry of surprise.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, immediately by her side. She pointed at the ground startled by what she'd found. It was a skeleton, a human skeleton, and as the Doctor shifted some rubble he saw there were more.

Taking out the Sonic Screwdriver he examined them and made a slightly disturbing discovery.

"They weren't killed by the building collapsing," he said straightening up and pocketing the Screwdriver.

"What killed them then?" Rose asked frowning.

"They died from brain trauma," the Doctor said, still frowning, contemplating carefully. "By the looks of heir skulls they were, at one point, all connected by micro chips."

"Like on Satellite Five?" Rose asked watching the Doctor as he wandered about shifting rocks still, as though he were looking for something.

"Yes," the Doctor pulled another rock out the way. "But these chips were used to control the people."

"Control them?" Jack looked increasingly more confused and worried.

"By using their fears against them," the Doctor continued. "Whenever one of them did something they shouldn't, their fear would become reality, or at least it would seem real to them. Disobey too many times and it did become reality."

"Isn't that one, illegal and two, potentially dangerous?" Jack asked. The Doctor nodded.

"It's been outlawed in most parts of the universe," he said looking around again. He was starting to feel more and more uneasy.

"Looks like they revolted or something," Jack said looking at all the skeletons the Doctor had unearthed.

"Or they were being used for something else and were no longer needed," the Doctor mused.

"Do either of you feel like this isn't a good place to be?" Rose asked quietly, starting to feel nervous.

"Yeah, lets go back to the TARDIS Doctor," Jack said, stepping backwards slightly.

_You won't be going anywhere._

"Ok, I'm hearing voices in my head," Rose said looking from Jack to the Doctor, who had evidently heard the voice as well. All three turned and saw a large shadow floating in front of them.

"What's that?" Jack asked glancing at the Doctor, as the pair of them stepped either side of Rose.

_I am your worst nightmare._

Rose whimpered, grabbing the Doctor's hand. Jack took a step closer to the pair.

"That is the Falos high chief," the Doctor said quietly. "It's like a living fear. Whatever scares you most, it drives itself to make it reality. It's what those chips are based on."

My people were enslaved in those chips, but we rose up and destroyed our enslavers. Now we roam free, but we need the Time Lord. We can exist but without the right metabolism we cannot die. We will exist forever. We will go insane.

"Great, another species after my genes," the Doctor complained. "Why exactly should I hand myself over?"

We still possess the power to make our fear a reality. In our current form we can even get past your defences Time Lord. If you do not hand yourself over we will kill your companions.

"Fantastic," the Doctor said pulling Rose and Jack closer. "Looks like we're going with you. If you weren't the High Chief I'd say take us to your leader."


	15. Hello and Goodbye

_AN: This second chapter in my doube whammy is specially for Psigen who is fantastic at writing fanfics and RPGing with me. :D Wootiful Psigen!_

The Falos High Chief led them past the TARDIS towards a large dome that looked like it was full of smoke. As they reached it however they found they could pass straight through the walls.

The smoke seemed to clear around them so the three of them were walking with a kind of bubble around them. They stuck close together for fear the Falos would pick one of them off.

The Time Lord will come with me. The two humans will go with Pinkis.

"Sorry, it's a package deal," the Doctor said darkly. "We go everywhere together."

Not this time. If you do not obey we will kill them.

The Doctor clenched his teeth.

"If you kill them then I won't agree to whatever it is you want me to do," the Doctor growled.

Do not try to use this as blackmail. If you do not come willingly then we will simply take you by force.

"How?" Asked the Doctor.

Like this.

The big cloud floated closer and disappeared. The Doctor stood frozen for a second, and then turned to another shadow.

"Take the humans whilst I deal with the Time Lord," he said his voice echoing strangely.

"What's he doing?" Asked Rose clinging to Jack.

"He's being possessed," Jack replied, holding Rose back.

You will come with me.

The smaller shadow floated away and Rose and Jack could do nothing but follow. They had no choice; the Doctor would just have to rescue them later.

The Doctor meanwhile was striding towards a secluded room where he sat down in a chair, which instantly bound his arms and legs. The Falos then released the hold over the Doctor's mind and floated out.

Now Time Lord, you will do as we say. We have the humans locked up ready to be processed. Our proposition is this. We need bodies to inhabit. You and your human friends will do well. Either you will hand yourselves over, or we will kill the child.

"Rose is not a child," the Doctor spat back.

The foreign body inside her is though.

The Doctor stared. How could they know? Almost as if it had read his thoughts the Falos continued.

When I inhabited your mind I scanned your memory banks. One can learn a lot in a few minutes.

"Why can't anyone leave me in peace?" The Doctor exploded. "All the time. Someone's' either inhabiting my brain, or trying to kill me or use me in an experiment! Well I'm sick of it! Just once I'd like to save the universe without being sentenced to death in the process!"

The shadow looked taken aback despite the fact it was featureless.

I will take you back to the cell were your human friends are being held. You will have twenty-four hours to come to a decision.

Rose and Jack were shown to a cell and stared at it blankly.

"You're not just expecting us to walk in are you?" Rose asked.

If you don't, we will simply possess you.

Rose and Jack decided being possessed was not a good idea and entered without anymore qualms.

They were left to muse over their situation until the Doctor was bought back and shown in. He didn't look at either of them, thinking deeply. He leant against one of the dark walls and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Doctor," Rose asked tentatively. "Is everything ok?"

"No," the Doctor said. "But I've got a plan to get us out."

"Well surely that's a good thing?" Rose said frowning.

The Doctor looked from Rose to Jack wondering ho he was going to tell them.

"Jack have you ever encountered the Langpus?" Asked the Doctor his voice level.

"Yeah," Jack replied frowning and not really understanding where the Doctor was taking the conversation.

"Do you remember how the leader of Calanesth dealt with them?" The Doctor said darkly. Rose looked from one to the other getting more and more anxious.

"Yeah, but I-" Jack froze staring at the Doctor. "You can't be serious?"

"Deadly," the Doctor said. "Now the patrols come round every hour. That gives me less than twenty hours to create the Salfo Bomb. Once that's done I'll be able to unlock this and then you can get back to the TARDIS."

"Doctor, you can't," Jack said firmly glancing at Rose. "There must be another way."

"Nope. This is the only choice we've got," the Doctor said trying to sound cheerful, but inside he was dying. He couldn't bear to tell Rose what he was going to do.

"Doctor, what are you on about?" Rose asked, a lump rising in her throat.

"You have to promise me that you will do what I say, Jack," the Doctor said holding Jack's gaze.

"I can't," Jack said, glancing at Rose.

"Jack look at me," the Doctor took a step closer. "I need you to do this ok?"

Jack bit his lip looking at the Doctor desperately. All these weeks he'd felt like a spare part, he knew he'd miss it if things changed. That was when he knew what he had to do.

"Let me do it," he said quietly. "I'll do it and then you can…"

He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Jack, are you sure?" The Doctor said seriously. "I can't let you do this on a whim. It's not your fault we're in this mess it's mine."

"Look, the universe need you," Jack said, his eyes shinning. "What am I? Just another human. Rose needs you. I'll be fine, ok?"

Good man," the Doctor said clapping him on the shoulder. "I won't forget this."

Jack nodded, trying hard not to cry and turning his back to Rose so she couldn't see how upset he was.

"Jack, Doctor, what's going on?" Rose said glancing from one to the other.

Neither answered her no matter how many times she asked. The Doctor began constructing what Rose could only assume was the Salfo bomb and after several hours he stood up.

"It's ready." He said. Jack looked up eyes red and nodded. The Doctor turned to Rose. "Right, you and me are going to have to get our running shoes on."

"What about Jack?" Rose asked frowning. The Doctor ignored her and handed the bomb to Jack.

"You know what you've got to do?" The Doctor asked. Jack nodded again unable to make himself talk. "Good."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and opened the door with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Give us two minutes ok?" The Doctor said.

"Kay, bye," Jack said running off in the other direction whilst the Doctor began walking with Rose back the way they'd come from the TARDIS.

"Where's Jack going?" Rose asked. "And why'd he say bye? He'll be aback in a minute won't he?"

The Doctor didn't answer. They dodged the Falos; almost being caught several times until eventually they made it back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Rose said as he closed the door. She turned him so he had to look at her. "What is Jack doing?"

"Someone had to plant that bomb to destroy the base," the Doctor said quietly. "But there's no chance of that person getting out before it goes off."

Rose stared at him, her thoughts going wild, like an explosion in her head.

"What" She said quietly, dangerously close to tears.

"I was going to do it myself Rose," the Doctor said. "But where would that have left you? Jack offered. I made sure he knew what he was doing. I'm sorry."

"You did what?" Asked Rose breathing hard through her nose.

"Rose I told you, I was going to do it myself-" The Doctor began.

"YOU LET OUR FRIEND DIE?" Rose thundered.

"Rose, I didn't-"

Rose just glared at him and stormed off into the depths of the TARDIS. The Doctor heard her burst into tears as he disappeared into the TARDIS depths.


	16. Acceptance and Betrayal

Rose was sinking into a pit of despair. She wiped her eyes furiously as she sat down on her bed, biting her thumb. How could the Doctor just send Jack off to save the world when he knew Jack would die? She couldn't believe he'd do such a thing.

Rose heard him coming down the corridor to try and explain. Sighing she looked up as he entered. He sat down next to her, pulling her towards him for a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "If there were any other way you know I would've done it. But one of us had to die. I was going to do it myself, but Jack insisted that I stay, for your sake."

Rose thought back to the cryptic conversation the Doctor and Jack had had and realised what they were talking about. She sobbed as she thought of her best friend just leaving, not saying a proper goodbye, but at the same time she knew it would've hurt more if it had been the Doctor. It wasn't that she didn't love Jack as much, but with the Doctor it was something different. Like they were the same soul. She knew it would've been a different kind of pain, a deeper hurt, harder to recover from.

"Would he… would it…" Rose couldn't bring herself to ask but the Doctor seemed to know what she was about to ask.

"No, it would've been instantaneous, he wouldn't have felt anything," he replied stroking her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose whispered, still shaking with sobs.

"Would you have let him go if you'd known?" The Doctor asked wrapping his arms more tightly around her.

"No," she said smiling slightly despite the pain shooting through her chest.

"I'm sorry that it came down to this," he said kissing her neck gently.

"I'll live," Rose replied still unable to think of anything but the last time she saw Jack.

The next few weeks seemed to drag on forever. Rose spared little time to think about anything but Jack. The Doctor, who had lost many people, concentrated on Rose and the baby. It wasn't that he didn't care for Jack, but having lost his whole planet he knew that Jack was dead and he should make sure that Rose didn't stop eating or anything.

They returned to the Powel Estate after that and Jackie seemed a little more accepting when she heard what had happened. Not only did she not want to see her daughter upset but she wanted to be there for her grandchild. Mickey was a little less enthusiastic to find out Rose was pregnant.

"Good for you, I'm happy for you," He said, though Rose could tell his smile was a forced one. She'd never properly broken up with him and it probably hurt a lot to suddenly find out that she was having a child with another man. Make that an alien.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Rose asked, after having dragged Mickey into the kitchen to interrogate him. The Doctor had been reluctant to see her leave, because he knew it meant he'd have to sit with Jackie on his own for several minutes.

"I'm fine," Mickey said firmly. "Just surprised is all."

"Surprised?" Rose asked frowning.

"Well… you've only been with him a week ad now you want to have his kids… it just seems like you're moving ten times faster with him than you ever did with me…"

"Mickey, for me it's been weeks, months…" Rose said sadly. "I didn't just decide to have a child on a whim!"

"Yeah, well it still takes me a while to get my head round stuff ok?" Mickey said frowning.

"Oh I'm sorry," Rose said irritably. "I'll just wait until you're ready shall I?"

"I didn't say that!" Mickey replied angrily. "If you had any concept of time you might realise how hard it is to deal with stuff!"

"My best friend just died!" Rose shouted. "And you're telling me I don't know what it's like to receive a shock?"

"Will you stop twisting my words!" Mickey hollered.

"I'm only saying what you're thinking!" Rose thundered storing out the kitchen and practically throwing herself on to the sofa next to the Doctor.

Mickey could be heard stomping towards the door and slamming it on his way out. Rose burst into tears. Mickey being annoyed with her was the last thing she needed right then. The Doctor put his arms round her and glanced at Jackie who came and sat on the other side of Rose.

"Come on love," she said, giving her a hug. The Doctor stood up and went to make another cup of tea, realising that Rose needed her mothers support right then.

"I just want people to understand!" Rose sobbed.

"I know, and I do!" Jackie replied rocking her daughter gently. "Now I hope you're taking things easy?"

"Yeah," Rose said sniffing slightly. "The Doctor's keeping me out of trouble."

"Good," Jackie smiled slightly as the Doctor returned holding three mugs of tea on a tray. He put it down on the coffee table and sitting opposite. "You'll come back for the birth won't you?"

"Course we will!" Rose replied and the Doctor nodded knowing that they'd both find it much easier if her mother was present. "Of course, we can't have it in a hospital what with it being part Time Lord…"

"Gosh, yes, I never though," Jackie bit her lip thinking. "Well as long as you're here, it should be alright shouldn't it?"

"Totally," the Doctor assured her. "It'll be a lot more painless than a normal birth. It will be perfectly safe as long as I'm here."

Jackie nodded and Rose wiped her tears away. It didn't really matter; her face was permanently tear streaked and her eyes always red. She was still in mourning for Jack.

"As long as we're together that's all that matters," Rose said to the Doctor.


	17. Time Babies and Human Mothers

It wasn't long before the Doctor stopped his adventures completely. Rose was rather miffed about this since being in danger was the only thing taking her mind off Jack. They stayed parked on the Powell Estate so that Jackie was always on hand.

Rose by now was five months pregnant and beginning to show. The Doctor had started to realise the seriousness of it all and didn't mind the fact that his TARDIS had gone domestic. He'd even gone as far as to offer Jackie a bed in the TARDIS, but she'd politely refused saying she couldn't sleep unless it was her own bed.

The Doctor had no time for the TARDIS anymore and many started projects lay unfinished. Jackie moaned about loose wires being left where anyone could trip over them but the Doctor just pulled a face behind her back making Rose giggle.

Jack's death was still taking its toll on her, but she was slowly coming to terms with it. It still hurt and she still cried but she didn't let the Doctor see her. He knew that she was still mourning, but he pretended not to for Rose's sake.

One night after Jackie had returned to her flat, the Doctor and Rose lay in bed together simply looking at each other. They could hear each other's thoughts and something about that made them even closer. That made Rose feel worse though, because in his last few weeks Jack had become an outsider.

"I never said goodbye you know," Rose said quietly.

"I know," the Doctor replied, brushing some stray hair out of her face.

"He never got to see the baby," Rose paused. "I feel so bad."

"It's not your fault," the Doctor said. "There was no other way-"

"I know," she said. "But I keep thinking about the fact that I'd have felt much worse if it was you and that makes me sound so horrible."

"Rose," the Doctor sought out her hand. "It's different. You might think that you'd have missed me more, but I promise you that you can't possibly hurt anymore than you already are. I know you wouldn't have resented Jack if he'd lived. You'd have probably dug me up and murder me again for always being the hero, but you would still have loved Jack."

Rose smiled slightly.

"You always know what to say," she said gratefully.

The months seemed to fly by and it wasn't long before Rose spent all her time in her mum's flat, even starting to sleep in her old bed. The Doctor, despite the fact that he was trying to be good for Rose's sake, couldn't help but get edgy. He'd disappear for a wander every hour or so and Jackie would warn him that if he missed the birth he was a dead man.

The Doctor had decided that it was best not to point out that he was a Time Lord and not a man, and instead promised that he would never be further than five minutes away and always have his mobile on. That seemed to satisfy Jackie. After all she couldn't confine him to her flat until Rose had the baby, it would be like telling a child it couldn't eat.

The Doctor had said that he'd get very huffy if he wasn't allowed to wander and said he'd be no good to Rose if he was in a mood. He no longer slept in the TARDIS; well he no longer slept at all. In fact he spent most nights staring out the window in the Tyler's front room. He liked watching the stars from a human view and wondering how they ever managed to lead a normal life.

Course that was the one thing the Doctor would never know. How to lead a normal life. He would sigh at times like this and end up contemplating how exactly a child was going to fit into their Time travelling.

One morning when Rose was particularly restless Jackie agreed, rather reluctantly, to let her go for a walk, under strict instructions of course not to go far and to stay with the Doctor. The Doctor felt this was being a little bit over protective. Rose was one of those people who needed to be free. Probably the reason she'd agreed to travel with him.

As they wandered down the road, Rose cradling her bump protectively, she grinned at the sight of the children in the park where the Doctor had first told her who he was.

"Those children don't know what fun is," Rose said glancing at the Doctor. He took her hand.

"I hope you know that we're not going anywhere too dangerous," the Doctor said. "Not with little Tyler in tow."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"God, it's like living with my mother," she said, but squeezed his hand to show she was joking.

"Decided on a name yet?" The Doctor asked, watching the children run about and laugh.

"Haven't really thought about it," Rose said, her heart sinking slightly.

"Well you've got a few days, possibly weeks yet," the Doctor said. "I'm sure he or she ill live for a few days without a name."

"Well it's not like we can register the birth is it?" Rose said. The Doctor sighed.

"Even if Gallifrey still existed this baby…" he paused. "Let's put it this way, I'd have been prosecuted for turning you into a Time Lady, let alone getting you pregnant."

"But that wasn't your fault!" Rose frowned, finding it hard to believe that the Doctor would be punished for something like that.

"You're in my care," the Doctor said. "You only had access to the technology because of me, so technically it's my fault. As for the baby, I dread to think what they would've done. But there's no one left to uphold those laws. Just me."

"And me," Rose said quietly. The Doctor smiled wryly.

"You wouldn't have obeyed the rules even if you knew them," the Doctor said. "I only stuck to a few of them. Always in trouble at school and-"

Rose might've listened to the Doctor ramble for hours, lost in the world that he used to belong to, but a certain time baby had other ideas. The Doctor looked at Rose anxiously as she gasped.

"What's wrong?" He said worriedly.

"Think the baby's had enough in there," she said grinning.


	18. Infections and Health

They were back at the flat within two minutes, the Doctor carefully carrying Rose as she squirmed. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird.

Jackie started cooing round Rose like a mother hen as soon as she was in the bed and safely on her bed. The Doctor rolled his eyes knowing that it was about to get as domestic as domestic could get.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Jackie asked, brining in blankets, bowls of water, hot water bottles and god only knew what else.

"Mum," Rose panted. "I'm fine."

"Rose, love, you gotta tell me how far apart-"

"Every ten minutes," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes. Rose smiled at him and Jackie looked puzzled.

"How do you know?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sympathy pains," the Doctor replied avoiding eye contact. In truth he was taking what little pain there was on purpose and making himself suffer so Rose wouldn't have to.

Ten hours later Rose was bored more than anything. She lay on her back staring at the ceilings as she felt her baby trying to kick its way into the world.

"It won't be long now," Jackie said, rubbing her daughters hand.

"About another hour," the Doctor whispered from Rose's other side, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"How do you know?" Rose asked frowning slightly.

"Not the first time I've had to do this, remember," the Doctor said rubbing her cheek.

"What do you mean, 'not the first time'?" Jackie demanded. "You two haven't..?"

"No," the Doctor replied firmly. "This just won't be my first child."

"You mean you've got another girl shacked up somewhere?" Jackie looked at him furiously as though she were going to hit him.

"Time Lady not girl and no, because she and my child died during the Time War," the Doctor replied darkly, not taking his eyes off Rose. Jackie sat back down beside her daughter stunned.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled.

"You didn't know," the Doctor said quietly.

Rose was bored to tears by the time the next hour had passed but luckily the Doctor was right and she did indeed find herself on the brink of giving birth.

The Doctor took her hand, grinning. She tried to grin back but couldn't manage it. Despite feeling no pain she felt exhausted and could only just hold on to consciousness.

"Rose?" She could hear her mum and the Doctor talking to her, but she couldn't make her ears listen anymore, she just wanted to sleep.

The Doctor put a hand to Rose's forehead.

"She's burning up," he said quietly. He looked back at her and could see that though she was awake she wasn't really aware of anything. "Rose, you've got to push, you can't rest yet, c'mon, you can do it."

Rose knew that she had to push but she couldn't muster the strength. She guessed it was the pain that got most women through childbirth, but then again, she reasoned, most women gave birth to human children.

"Rose, listen to me," the Doctor put a hand to her face. "You need to push. Remember what happened to Jack? Well the same thing's going to happen to your baby if you don't push."

Rose took several breaths trying to rouse herself and muster the energy to push. After several failed attempts she looked up at the Doctor again.

"I can't," she whispered feebly.

"You can," the Doctor replied encouragingly. "I promise you can go to sleep as soon as we're done. You're starting to develop an infection Rose, if you don't do this now, you won't have the chance."

Rose tried again, desperately willing her baby to pull through, to be all right. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't even hear the Doctor anymore, and the only thing that concerned her was her baby.

"We've got a head," Jackie said triumphantly looking up. The Doctor grinned and looked back at Rose, who was now so pale that she looked white against the pink of her duvet.

"C'mon, Rose," he said grasping her hand tightly. Her grip was beginning to fail and it was all she could do to keep her head up. The Doctor contemplated reaching out to her with his mind, but decided that in her fragile state she might not survive it. "Just a bit longer. One last big push."

Rose didn't know how she managed it, but she mustered the strength from somewhere to finally give birth before collapsing and slipping out of consciousness completely.

"Right," the Doctor said. "Jackie, I need you to look after the baby. I have to make sure Rose is alright."

"Don't you even want to know what gender it is?" Jackie asked as she wrapped the tiny child up in a blanket.

The Doctor paused as the fact that he was now a dad hit him full on. For a moment he couldn't speak as he looked at the small bundle of wriggling child that was his, his and Rose's.

"What is it?" He asked, swallowing as his throat suddenly became dry.

"Boy," Jackie replied smiling. The Doctor couldn't help laughing then.

"Fantastic," he glanced at Rose. "But if he's healthy then he'll have to wait. I know it sounds horrible to send him away when he's only been here a few minutes, but Rose needs me and if the mother dies, the child will suffer, trust me."

"Die?" Jackie stared at him wide eyed. "She's not going to die is she?"

"Not if I help her," the Doctor said. "Just take the little Tyler and keep him happy for a bit until I can get Rose's temperature down."

Jackie stared at her daughter for one last time before heading out of Rose's room and down the hallway. The Doctor turned back to the nineteen-year-old shop girl lying on the bed, shivering, a cold sweat breaking out despite the fact that she was boiling.

"Oh Rose," he said brushing the hair from her face. "You're so brave, you can't give up now."


	19. Tea and Names

The Doctor stayed with Rose most of the night, waiting, hoping, that she would recover. After all that had happened in the past year it wasn't surprising really that she was now suffering.

Just after midnight she started shaking, mumbling under her breath and it was all the Doctor could do not to answer her pleas.

Towards morning Rose's temperature dropped, though she still didn't stop shaking or mumbling. Jackie came in at six with the baby in her arms.

"I'm gonna make a cup of tea," She whispered, glancing at Rose. "D'you want one?"

"Yeah, tah," the Doctor said. He glanced at the small bundle Jackie was holding and suddenly found he had the great urge to snatch it away from her. "Do you want me to have him? Rose is starting to stabilise and you've got other things to worry about. I should start caring for him properly."

Jackie smiled slightly and handed the baby to the Doctor, watching as he stared in wonderment at the tiny child. She crept away to make the tea leaving the Doctor alone with the little Tyler.

Rose stirred and the Doctor looked up. She opened her eyes and took a few shuddering breaths as she tried to stop herself shaking.

"Hello," she mumbled weakly. The Doctor grinned.

"You're a mum," he said, getting up and sitting on the bed next to her. He pulled the blanket round their child down a bit so Rose could see. Shakily Rose pulled herself into a sitting position and held out her arms to take their baby from the Doctor.

The Doctor watched her, as she looked at the bundle almost disbelievingly. She still looked pale and was defiantly warmer than normal, but she didn't seem to be too bad now.

"He's perfect," Rose said, trying not to cry when the baby wrapped his tiny fingers round one of her own. She leant against the Doctor sighing contentedly. "He's got your eyes."

The baby did indeed have large blue eyes along with tufty sandy brown hair. He looked at the Doctor and Rose as if to say 'well yeah, what else was I gonna look like?'.

Jackie returned then with a cup of tea for the Doctor. When she saw Rose was awake she smiled.

"I suppose you want a cuppa now?" She said, Rose nodded, not taking her eyes of her child and Jackie clucked softly like a mother chicken.

When she left Rose looked up at the Doctor and he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"I know what I want to call him," she said softly. "But I need to know if it's ok with you-"

"Rose," the Doctor stopped her. "I know what you want to call him. It's fine."

She looked back down at the bundle in her arms.

"You can still pick a middle name if you want," she said, rubbing her finger over his tiny face.

"Well, I think Jack Adam Mickey Tyler is appropriate," the Doctor grinned.

"Ha ha," Rose replied sarcastically. "We'll just stick with Jack shall we?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "Definitely the best name out of all your pretty boys."

The Doctor earned himself a smack for that. Rose grinned though shifting slightly so that he could slip an arm round her.

"Jack Tyler certainly has a ring to it," she said sleepily.

"You got that right," Jackie said bringing a cup of tea in for Rose. The pair on the bed looked up, all smiles and Jackie almost felt a pang of sadness. They'd be off again once Rose had recovered and she might not see her daughter or grandson for months. She hated to think of all the things she'd miss out on. His first smile, his first giggle, his first word.

Later that morning after the Doctor had finally persuaded Rose to go back to sleep (she'd been most persistent that she stay with Jack for fear of something happening to him so the Doctor had had to promise not to put him down whilst Rose got some rest) he went to have a chat with Jackie.

He sat on the sofa, rocking Jack who had decided that now was the time for a nap too. Jackie sat opposite watching the doting father in front of her.

"I want you to make me a promise," She said suddenly. The Doctor looked up expectantly. "Don't let her get hurt. Make sure she's safe; make sure she's always safe. Jack needs both his parents to bring him up."

The Doctor nodded, his expression serious.

"We'll come back you know," he said glancing down at Jack. "Every month. I promise. I won't get the dates wrong and we'll keep a scrapbook of everything he does so you don't miss anything."

Jackie smiled slightly.

"Thank you," she replied. "Whatever I said about you before Doctor I take it back. You can't be that bad when my daughter's this besotted with you."

The Doctor grinned. He looked up when he heard Rose calling out to him. Jackie rolled her eyes smiling as he went back to his partner with Rose.

"My mum's not been driving you mad as she?" Rose asked as the Doctor handed Jack to her. He shook his head.

"Nah, I was just saying that we'll come back a visit every month and keep a scrapbook," the Doctor replied. "You know, so she doesn't feel like she's missing out."

He sat next to Rose on the bed again. She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're going to be a fantastic dad," she whispered.


	20. Going Back

**Earth July 2006 Somewhere just outside London.**

Jack Harkness wandered down the high street waiting for the Doctor and Rose to return from their visit to her mums. Jack had been banned from seeing Jackie Tyler after Rose realised just how well they got on together. She claimed that it would be too disturbing if Jack started dating her mother so Jack had obediently agreed to go for a walk.

He glanced in a shop window and almost laughed at the ridiculous twenty first century clothes. When he turned he saw Rose and the Doctor heading towards him. He was about to wave when he noticed Rose was carrying a small child, about a year old.

Frowning he walked towards them. Maybe Rose had to baby-sit for one of her mum's friends and they were coming to tell him that they'd have to stay in London for a bit longer than expected.

But as they got closer, Jack could see the bright blue eyes and sandy brown hair and somehow he knew that it was Rose's child. Rose and the Doctors. But that meant they weren't his Rose and Doctor, they were from the future.

"What's going on?" He asked as he reached them.

"We came back to visit you," Rose said smiling sadly. "So you could meet this little tyke."

The small child on her hip glanced at Jack, sucking his thumb. The Doctor stood looking at him gravely.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Jack asked looking from Rose to the Doctor. Rose looked at her feet swallowing hard and nodded. Jack took a few deep breaths. "What's his name then?"

"Jack," Rose said smiling. She held him out to Jack who took the small child grinning.

"He looks like you," Jack commented as the Jack in his arms squirmed. "You and the Doctor."

"Thanks," Rose said looking back at the Doctor and gesturing for him to come closer. He walked up to Rose and took her hand.

"How… how long have I got?" Jack asked as he handed baby Jack back to Rose.

"A few years," the Doctor replied not entirely truthfully. "It's quick, painless and you save all three of us. You go out with a bang Captain."

Jack nodded his eyes stinging now.

"Thanks for coming back," he said quietly.

"I couldn't just let you go without seeing him," Rose replied, wiping her eyes before she could cry.

"We've broken about a hundred time laws I'll have you know," the Doctor whispered in a strained voice. "I hope you appreciate it."

Jack knew the Doctor wasn't being shirty with him. He was trying not to show how much it hurt.

"Course I do," Jack looked from one to the other. "Have a good life yeah?"

Rose couldn't help crying then. She flung the arm that wasn't clutching baby Jack, round his neck and hugged him tight. The Doctor gave him a hug too.

"You would've been a great uncle," Rose said as she pulled back from him. Jack grinned then.

"I could've taught him all my _dance_ moves," he said ducking as Rose made to smack him feebly.

"We better go," the Doctor said. "The other us will be coming back soon. Don't tell them anything though, just put it to the back of your mind."

Jack nodded.

"Bye then," He said quietly waving. Baby Jack waved back.

"Bye," he mumbled in a tiny voice. Rose grinned.

"He learns quicker than humans," she said. "Won't be long before he's a smug know it all like his dad."

"Wouldn't want it any other way though would you?" Jack said smiling as they went.

"Nope," Rose shook her head looking over her shoulder at him.

As Jack watched them go he sighed. That Doctor and Rose had been so happy together. His Doctor and Rose were bickering constantly, ever since he'd urged Rose to tell the Doctor how she felt.

In his heart Jack knew it wouldn't be long until they got together and they'd probably have baby Jack not long after. That meant that he had little more than a year to live. He was glad the Doctor had tried to protect him even if they all knew Jack would work out he was lying.

Rose and the Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS and headed up to the console which was surrounded by toys. Rose put Jack down and left him playing with some building blocks.

The Doctor glanced at Rose and tried to smile. She just cried harder and the Doctor had to pull her into a hug to make her feel any better.

"He saw our child," the Doctor whispered. "That's all that matters."

"But Jack'll never know the man he was named after," Rose sobbed sadly.

"Jack's alive, and he'll always know that it was the man he was named after that saved him," the Doctor said, rubbing a hand in the small of Rose's back. She sniffed slightly.

"Jack won't be here to save us next time though," Rose whispered worriedly. "What if something happens to… to…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, just glanced down at her baby, playing with his toys.

"Nothing will ever happen to him," the Doctor said firmly, cupping Rose's cheek and making her look at him. "I promise."

Rose looked the Doctor straight in the eye and nodded. She knew that the Doctor wouldn't lie to her. He taken all sorts of precautions to protect their child and she knew that he would be safe as long as they weren't reckless.

"He's going to be walking soon," the Doctor said looking down at Jack. "Next thing you know he'll be helping me drive the TARDIS."

"Don't," Rose moaned, leaning against the Doctor's chest. "I want him to stay a baby forever."

"He's got to grow up some time," the Doctor pointed out. "It's not like any of us are going to die of natural death any time soon."

Rose smiled slightly.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, no," the Doctor said, wrapping his arm round her. "That'll be a story to tell him when he's older. How his mum became a Time Lady, defied all the laws of time and almost killed herself in the process. He'll love it."

"You know what he'd love even more?" Rose said looking up at the Doctor.

"What?" He asked.

"A younger sibling," she grinned. The Doctor laughed.

"I'll think about it," he said. "We've already got our hands full with one Time Baby; we don't need another to juggle just yet."

Rose smiled.

"Ok," she said, knowing the Doctor would cave in eventually. He always did. They were always meant to be together. Two minds one soul? More like three minds one soul now…

_That's the end I'm afraid folks. However do not cry for too long (wow, you guys are making me big headed lol) there shall be a sequel, if of course you want one? Review and let me know what you think and if you'd like a sequel. Tah!_


End file.
